The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle may include an internal combustion engine that generates drive torque for the vehicle. The vehicle may additionally or alternatively include one or more electric motors. A transmission may receive torque output by the engine and/or the electric motor(s), and the transmission may transmit torque to one or more wheels of the vehicle via a driveline.
The vehicle may include various sensors. A given sensor measures a parameter and generates a signal based on that parameter. A control module receives the signal and may sample the signal at a predetermined sampling rate. The control module may also receive signals from one or more other sensors. The control module may make decisions for the vehicle based on one or more of the signals.